


Everything Is Digitalized (Including You and I)

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: And then Robbie is a beauty guru along with some other randomized content, M/M, NO ONE KNOWS, Sportacus is one of them there life advice/positivity channels, They sort of form a venn diagram meeting in the middle w body acceptance and such, at least for me, pretty much a pet project, short quick and to the point chapters, this is gonna be kinda fast paced, where am i going with this?, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of snippets featuring Sport and Robbie as a couple of Youtubers who share similar passions. In this, Robbie is eighteen and in his senior year of high school, Sportacus being twenty, earning a living through payment for his videos.





	

Robbie couldn't count how many sleepless nights he'd spent staring at his laptop screen, the light shining on his tired but smiling face. On a vlogger binge awhile back, he'd come across a channel called _sport_a_kiss,_ which he'd found to be pseudonym for his real(?) name. More often than not, Robbie sort of loathed those overly cheery Youtubers, dismissing his aversion as just being anti-positivity in general. This Sportacus character seemed to prove that the thing that put him off was the obvious two-facedness of a great deal of them, because he had no problem with watching that ball of energy rattle off a list of small changes you could make to improve your wellness. It didn't mean he'd ever follow the advice, but it was sweet how earnestly the guy explained the effectiveness of these methods. He also would do the occasional video promoting body acceptance, or just honest to goodness self love. Robbie would watch these clips over and over again, fascinated by his effortless glow and the expertly formed ideas on close to everything. It was like having a friend you could carry with you everywhere and bring out if you were feeling lonely, which was a lot in Robbie's case.

It was no surprise to even himself when Robbie rushed home after an oddly happy day at school with the intense urge to become a Youtuber himself and follow in his idol's footsteps. He wasn't interested in creating the same type of thing, though; he just didn't have it in him to continuously produce that content. But, he was perfectly excited to start a series of tutorials, deciding that even if it was seen as something gaudy or attention-seeking, surely there would be people on the internet to appreciate his makeup tips. His first jab at it was clumsy at best, him fumbling about with his webcam more than showing what he meant to. He progressively got better as time went on, gaining a small following of a few thousand subscribers. It was a major confidence boost to know that there were kids, _people_ out there who looked up to him, and he noticed that quite a few of them looked up to old _sport_a_kiss_ too. His devotion to him never faded, keeping in mind that he'd been the one to indirectly encourage him to put himself out there. He couldn't say that after becoming a relatively popular blog that he was always doing alright, but it was something to think about if not look forward to. If he wasn't able to drag himself outside, he could usually make a video, even if it was just him complaining about whatever was bothering him at the time. All in all, it was a good thing, a decision he didn't regret. 

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a little so side thing to work on if im not feeling up to continuing the Big Heavy projects but still wanna post. not all the chapters are gonna be like this since this is more of an intro than anything else (thanks TJ_Idk for the idea!)


End file.
